Triple Impostor
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: Natasha visit's the Barton's farm while Steve is away. Clint and Laura have a surprise for her... (Two-shot)


**Hi! I wrote this upon a request from a friend a while ago and I found it again on my phone so I thought I'd post! Tell me what you think!x**

Natasha rolled into the Bartons' farm early on Friday night. Steve was on the hunt for Bucky with Sam and she couldn't bare sleeping alone for the eleventh night in a row so Clint offered to have her over for the long weekend. The kids ran up to greet "aunt Natasha" as she dismounted her Harley. She hugged them both individually before they grabbed her duffel and heaved it towards the house together. Clint and Laura were standing on the porch waiting. Laura had a bundle in her arms - probably Nathaniel, she thought with a smile, surprised that anyone would ever want to honour her by naming their child after her...trust Clint to be sentimental. Laura followed the kids back into the house, probably to make sure they didn't get their hands on her new glock 17.

'Hey Natasha.' Clint greeted her warmly as she reached the porch.

'Hey.' She wrapped her arms tightly around the archer.

'Any news on Bucky?' He asked.

'Nothing yet,' she answered sadly, 'what's worse is I haven't even heard from Steve.'

'I'm sorry Nattie.'

'Don't be, gives me an excuse to get out of town and see you, so...' She put her brave face on, a face Clint knew all too well.

'Come on,' he gestured to the doorway, 'Laura made your favourite.'

After Laura's famous Mac and cheese conversation shifted to Steve and Natasha's budding romance and then babies...

'You and Steve would spoil the kid so much it'd turn into another Tony Stark.' Clint took another swig of his apple cider

'That is so not true, Clinton! It would be the most perfect child in the world.' Natasha replied indignantly, folding her arms across her chest.

'Not as perfect as ours!' He retorted before sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

'Do yours have super strength and super stealth?' Natasha snapped back, a wicked grin cracking up on her face.

'Fine, I guess you win this one.' Clint sighed, draining his glass. Natasha sat back, content, 'are you guys thinking of kids yet or..?'

'We don't know if it's a good idea, but you pulled it off.' She shrugged, 'Speaking of, how's little Nathaniel?' The parents glanced at each other knowingly.

'Why don't you go and...?' Laura smirked at him, trailing off.

'Sure, honey.' He grinned before disappearing into the living room.

'What just happened?' Natasha looked at Laura warily, 'has he got a twin I don't know about?' Laura just chuckled as Clint's footsteps came into earshot.

'Not exactly.' She murmured as her husband came back into the room.

'Natasha, meet Natasha.' He said, looking at his best friend with brotherly love. Natasha gasped and stood up, reaching for the baby. Clint handed her to the spy.

'You little double agent you! Almost had me fooled!' She cooed, 'I knew you wouldn't betray team Natasha.' She swayed from side to side with the girl in her arms while baby Natasha's parents watched.

Later that night Natasha's phone buzzed on the bedside table of the Bartons' guest room. It was Steve.

'Steven Grant Rogers, if you ever don't call again, so help me God I will hunt you down and kill you myself.'

'Hey Nat,' she could almost hear him smile, 'I'm sorry I haven't touched base over the last week or so-'

'That's not the only thing you haven't touched.' She interrupted snarkily and he guffawed.

'I'm sorry, love. I'll be back sooner than you think.'

'You said that last time and you were gone for two months.'

'Says the one that fell off the face of the earth for six after SHIELD fell.' He retorted.

'Not fair, Steve.'

'Sorry,'she still felt bad for leaving things unresolved for long and Steve knew that, 'this time I promise.'

'Good because when you get back we are going all out on the baby thing. It's happening.' She stated matter-of-factly.

'I thought we agreed it was a bad idea.'

'If Clint can do it we definitely can.'

'True.'

'So I'd get home as fast as I can if I were you.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Natasha chuckled.

'Good night Steve.'

'Good night 'Tasha, I love you.'

'I love you too soldier.'


End file.
